


La Virgen de la Macarena

by fridaysblues (taemin)



Series: Body Work / Performing Arts AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Conservatory, Alternate Universe - Music School, Fluff and Crack, M/M, What Have I Done, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemin/pseuds/fridaysblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun's got a dirty little secret. Slapstick douchebro shenanigans set during the summer after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3954790/chapters/8867434">Body Work</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Virgen de la Macarena

Gradually, Jongin and Baekhyun stop missing each other so intensely. It becomes less about saying _goodbye_ and more about _see you later_ , because there's always a later, even when Jongin's away for two weeks at a time, workshop after workshop because he's so behind on professional development that he feels like he can't afford to sit still.

It's a rare weekend off for Jongin, though, so he drags Baekhyun out to the campus bar frequented by the arts department students.

The bar's throbbing with house music they can feel from the sidewalk as they stand in line. Jongin's excited, can't stand still—one minute he's jamming his hands into Baekhyun's pockets, pulling him in for a kiss, the next minute he's chatting excitedly with Sehun, who's behind them in line—then back again to Baekhyun, who's leaning against the wall, a little overwhelmed by the crush of people pushing them towards the door.

It takes fifteen minutes before they're inside, and another full minute while the bouncer stares at Baekhyun's ID, then at his face, then back at the ID again.

"You look like you're twelve," he says finally, but concedes, and soon they're wearing matching wrist bands and weaving through throngs of people to get to the bar.

Baekhyun's still indignant: "I do not look like I'm twelve."

"See? If you were in those shorts I talked you out of wearing, they would have threatened to call your mother and tell her you were out on a school night."

Jongin receives an elbow in the stomach for this but he laughs easily and runs his hands through Baekhyun's mop of hair. "I'll get us something to drink. Chanyeol's here somewhere, right? Text him."

Jongin returns with two drinks and Chanyeol in tow. He slips the glass into Baekhyun's hand and sneaks a kiss when Baekhyun holds the glass up to inspect its contents.

"Look who I found towering over some poor girls at the other end of the bar."

Baekhyun takes a long pull from his drink. "Who else is here? Jazz people, or actual musicians?"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes at this obvious dig. "No. I was talking to Jinri. You remember her, right? The trumpet major—"

Baekhyun does a spit take so impressive that Jongin doesn't have time to duck out of the way completely.

"Fucking Christ, what the hell?" He leans over the table to seize Baekhyun's sleeve and mop his face off with it. "What was _that_?"

Chanyeol's laughing so hard that Baekhyun has to thump him on the back a few times to keep from choking.

"You asshole, really?"

"What?" Jongin looks between them, a lone eyebrow raised in apprehension. "What am I missing?" he looks at Baekhyun. "Did you date a girl or something?"

"No, just her horn— _ow! fuck!_ don't pull my fucking hair, dude," Chanyeol laughs, rubbing the back of his head.

Baekhyun squints. " _You_ fucked the horn, if memory serves."

Jongin's floored, lips quivering against his teeth. He's not sure if they're kidding or if he should laugh or cry but he's considering both, because Baekhyun's chewing on his lower lip angrily and Chanyeol's close to having a seizure, shoulders convulsing with laughter that shakes the entire table.

"Anyway, I don't know why you're bringing it up since it incriminates _you_ just as much."

"I didn't bring it up," Chanyeol raises his palms innocently. "You were the one who lost your shit when I mentioned Jinri."

"Come on," Baekhyun shoots him his best withering look over the rim of his glass. "You mentioned her just to get a rise out of me. I bet she's not even here."

"She's here. Want me to go get her? Maybe she'll be interested in hearing—"

Baekhyun kicks the stool's leg so hard it nearly slides out from underneath Chanyeol.

"Okay, now I need to know what the fuck you're talking about," Jongin says firmly. "I'm pretty sure I don't want to fucking know, but let's hear it."

Baekhyun sighs. "No, come on, don't, it's stupid—"

Chanyeol rubs his hands together gleefully. "So! Back before Baekhyun was getting the d on the regular—" he chokes again when the back of Baekhyun's hand makes swift contact with his chest. "Dude, should you be doing that? Your wrists—"

"It's part of my rehab," he says drily, winding up to strike again.

Chanyeol moves over to the other side of the table, thighs pressed up against Jongin's as he leans in and says, "So, anyway. We're at the music building practicing and it's late and he's walking around the hallways and he sees that Jinri's left her locker open."

"You fucker," Baekhyun growls, sullenly hunched over the table. He finishes his drink and moves on to drinking Jongin's.

Chanyeol flashes him a megawatt smile and continues. "And we're joking about it and he's like, man, I wonder what it'd feel like to fuck a trumpet—"

Jongin's the one spluttering this time. "Why? Why would you think that? Why would that be the thought that crosses your mind?"

"Because—shut up, that's why," Baekhyun grunts. "I'm going to get another drink." He leaves before Jongin can ask for a refill.

"— _aaaaanyway_ , so one thing leads to another—"

"Which things would these be?"

Chanyeol presses on, ignoring Jongin's question, "…and yeah, we ended up in a practice room playing with the trumpet."

"Now, when you say _playing_ —"

"I mean, okay, I stuck my dick in it— _for science_ , mind you, and let the record show that it's cold and kind of scratchy because I guess they're not completely lacquered on the inside?"

Jongin puts his head down. "Go on," he mutters, voice muffled.

"—but Baekhyun was buzzing a few notes and man, that felt fucking _weird_. Not like, you know, when you're getting a blow job and the chick—I mean, Baekhyun for you, I guess?—starts humming? It's nothing like that."

"Good to know." _Stop talking, Chanyeol,_ he thinks. _Just stop. Please. Stop._

"It wasn't like we were fucking or anything like that, it was just—"

"—for science. Yeah, I know," Jongin says weakly, letting his forehead thunk a few times against the curved edge of the table. He wants so desperately to knock himself out so he can exit the conversation, but despite his best efforts, consciousness remains.

"I don't, like, recommend it or anything. I probably wouldn't do it again."

"Probably?"

Chanyeol shrugs, that stupid grin of his wrinkling his nose. "You never know, man."

 

Hours later, drunk and stumbling, Baekhyun pulls Jongin into bed on top of him, mouth already busy, the tip of his tongue outlining the shell of Jongin's ear, hand sneaking past the waist of his boxers, when Jongin has a thought.

"Should I—should we put on some music?"

Baekhyun makes a noncommittal noise into his shoulder.

"What do you think? Mariachi?"

Baekhyun shoves him out of bed so hard he's seeing stars as he blinks up at the angry face peering over the edge of the mattress.

"What the fuck—"

"And for that one, you're on the couch tonight."

Jongin smiles crookedly. "Come on, very funny. We're not going to sleep together tonight? I have to go back tomorrow."

Baekhyun flops back against the pillows, pulling the sheets up under his chin. "Whose fault is that?"

"Are you serious right now?"

"Jongin, listen to my voice right now. Do I sound like I'm joking around?"

The couch is lumpy and cold and Jongin wakes up in the morning to Chanyeol's face, split wide with laughter, and thinks _these guys are fucking idiots_ until he notices the blanket tucked around his shoulders and realizes it's from Baekhyun's bed.

After that, his back doesn't feel so bad.


End file.
